Une nuit à l'hotel
by Zaarel
Summary: Spencer cède et rejoint son amant dans sa chambre, persuadé que tous ces collègues sont sortis...Il n'avait juste pas pensé que David Rossi n'était pas tenté par les bars, ni qu'il avait la chambre adjacente d'ailleurs... "Suite" d'Insomnie


**Hey Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voilà de retour avec ce très cher Dave comme « témoin involontaire » cette fois )**

**Comme d'habitude, cet OS peut être lut indépendamment des deux précédent à savoir « Nouvelles caméras et vidéos compromettantes » et « Insomnie ».**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

Non, il s'y refusait. Il n'était pas en manque. Il n'ira absolument pas rejoindre Aaron dans sa chambre de l'autre bout du couloir ! Il allait rester là, bien sagement, et il allait lire ce satané bouquin ! Il n'avait jamais eût du mal à achever un livre, il était tout simplement HORS-DE-QUESTION que ce livre face exception à cette règle ! Le fait qu'ils soient en mission depuis plus de deux semaines n'allait rien changer, peu importait qu'il supporte avec de plus en plus de mal les regards brulants de son patron. Peu importe que leur chambres respectives n'étaient séparées que de 43 pas. Non, il n'avait pas compté le nombre de pas qui les séparaient pendant la nuit, de même qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait exactement 31 mètres entre ces mêmes chambres, et…

_Oh, non, je suis vraiment en manque !_

Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce silencieuse et il tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, 23.54. Ces nombres semblaient danser devant ses yeux, ils riaient de lui, qui incapable d'avancer dans son roman slovaque était condamné à fantasmer sur son amant. Posant ses mains sur ses yeux il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct avant de gémir de nouveau. Il resta prostré ainsi plusieurs minutes et quand le chiffre « 4 » de son réveil fut remplacé par un « 7 » il se redressa.

_Peut-être qu'il ne dort pas ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! On est ici pour le travail ! Quoique, on pourrait se demander pourquoi toute un équipe a été envoyé pour encadrer la création d'un nouveau département des sciences du comportement…_

Ils devaient rester ici encore une semaine et demie. L'avantage ? Ils avaient des horaires fixes, étaient nourris et logés, ça ressemblait grandement à des vacances en fait ! Morgan était sorti avec Prentiss pour tester le bar dont ils avaient entendu parler, Rossi était sans doute dans sa chambre et Aaron, lui, avait simplement dit aux autres qu'il allait se coucher tôt. Mais il l'avait dit d'une telle façon ! Spencer en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser, le regard qui avait accompagné cette si innocente phrase l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Et maintenant, ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il avait entendu Morgan et Prentiss partir, oh ça n'avait pas été difficile à entendre, après tout l'étage était réservé pour leur équipe…

Se décidant enfin il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte, s'il hésitait plus longtemps il n'était pas certain de faire quoique ce soit !

Dave s'ennuyait, vraiment, il avait fait tous ce qui était possible de faire, il avait avancé dans l'écriture de son nouveau roman, il avait siroté une bouteille de vin rouge italien qu'il avait trouvé cet après-midi même, écouté des vieux disques de jazz, pas qu'il soit fan mais c'était les seuls qui étaient à dispositions dans tout l'hôtel… Bref, maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire, de plus il savait qu'il ne trouverai pas le sommeil avant longtemps. Peut-être qu'Hotch, ne serait pas contre une partie de carte ? Avec un sourire rusé il pensa au génie qui était sans aucun doute entrain de dévorer son roman dont l'auteur avait un nom imprononçable, il en avait fait l'éloge au cours du repas. S'il arrivai à convaincre Hotch de mettre au point quelques signaux discrets ou bien même une stratégie, à eux deux ils pourraient sans doute battre le jeune homme au poker !

Amusé par son idée somme toute assez puérile, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit discrètement, la chambre d'Hotchner était adjacente à la sienne il pourrait donc se glisser jusque-là sans bruit et ainsi ne pas alerter le génie dont la chambre se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Alors qu'il tirait silencieusement la porte vers lui pour l'ouvrir discrètement et aller dans le couloir il entendit de brefs coups à la porte de Hotch. Fronçant les sourcils il écouta les pas dans la chambre se rapprocher et ouvrir la porte.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir…

-Hum, je suis là maintenant.

Les deux voix étaient douces, discrètes, ne voulant pas être entendu par d'autres. Le silence dura quelques secondes avant qu'un mouvement et de légers bruits de tissus froissés se fassent entendre.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu Spencer, la voix de Hotch était si tendre que David en fut un instant troublé.

Il voulut refermer la porte, laisser leur intimité aux deux agents mais eut un moment d'hésitation, le vase chinois posé sur le buffet du couloir laissait entrevoir les petites silhouettes déformés des deux hommes. Avec un sourire il observa un instant encore les deux silhouettes enlacées, le visage de Hotch enfoui dans le cou du jeune homme plaqué contre son torse. Il se recula tout aussi silencieusement pour refermer la porte et poussa un léger soupir, finalement, il allait passer la soirée tout seul. Il alla s'installer tranquillement sur son lit avec un livre et se plongea dans sa lecture souriant toujours quelques peu en pensant aux silhouettes du vase.

Le silence aidant, il était maintenant bien « pris » par sa lecture. Charles venait de rentré de sa soirée entre collègues et avait découvert le corps de sa femme dans le salon, sa tasse préféré était renversée sur le tapis turc, et le thé s'était répandu partout, imbibant le tissu, se mêlant au sang de son épouse…

Un gémissement étouffé le fit sursauter. Avec un froncement de sourcil, David regarda dans sa chambre d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se pencher avidement sur son livre. Charles allait-il remarquer la personne qui se cachait, armée sous les franges du sofa ? Non, il venait de s'agenouiller aux côtés du corps de sa femme ! La silhouette noire se hissait silencieusement hors de sa cachette en prenant soin de rester hors de vue… Un léger cri le fit bondir et grommelant il se redressa. Non, mais ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus discrets ? Agacé il s'éloigna de la tête de lit et allant s'installer en bout de lit il ouvrit son livre violement bien décidé à connaître la suite. Les sanglots de l'homme faisaient tressauter ses épaules alors qu'il serait compulsivement la main de Lynda. Le grincement du plancher lui fit lever la tête et ses yeux d'écarquillèrent alors que les flammes du foyer faisait apparaître une ombre immense derrière lui.

-AARON !

Le bref cri et le gémissement qui suivit le déconcentra et lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Non, il ne serait pas dit que David Rossi était prude, juste que, eh bien, ce qui se passait dans une chambre ne devait pas être entendu par d'autres que ceux présents dans cette même chambre ! Un autre cri se fit entendre et fermant les yeux il soupira. Il se leva avec toute la grâce que pouvait avoir un homme de son âge et s'approcha de la table basse où il déposa son livre. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Charles ! Il se saisit vivement de la télécommande de la télé alors que des gémissement et halètements se faisaient entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces collègues faire l'amour ! Allumant vivement la télé il se décomposa alors qu'un programme pornographique faisait son apparition sur l'écran.

_Je suis maudit !_

Il changea rapidement de canal et mit une chaine musical latino, avec un sourire satisfait il partit se mettre en pyjama. Installé confortablement au milieu de ses nombreux oreillers il sourit et regarda les différents couples effectuer des salsas endiablées. Ah, lors de son deuxième mariage, sa femme lui avait fait prendre des cours de salsa, il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti d'ailleurs ! Il eut un léger rire puis monta le volume du son. Entendre la voix du génie Spencer Reid, proche de l'orgasme, supplier un « plus vite » n'était absolument pas quelques choses qu'il voulait entendre à nouveau !

Reprenant son souffle Aaron leva la tête et regarda son amant, ses cheveux clairs étaient répandu sur l'oreiller pour les mèches les plus longues, quelques autres collaient à ses tempes. Il sourit et se leva du torse imberbe où il c'était posé. Doucement il écarta quelques mèches du visage du jeune agent ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Une main posée sur sa nuque le poussa en avant tout en douceur avant que deux lèvres ne fasse disparaitre ce sourire que Spencer s'amusait à qualifier de ridiculement niais.

-Aaron, murmura Spencer après un moment de silence, il n'y avait pas de musique dans la chambre d'à côté quand on est entrés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est la première fois que j'entends David mettre la musique aussi fort depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

-Oh…

Le silence se poursuivit encore quelques instants avant que Spencer ne rassemble tout son courage pour poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Tu crois que… ?

-Sans aucun doute.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Personnellement, j'imagine difficilement un David Rossi qui serait sérieux tout le temps ^^.**

**Je serai plus que ravie de lire vos commentaires, critiques ou divagations, alors n'hésitez pas, vous connaissez la marche à suivre !**

**A bientôt, **

**Zaarel'**


End file.
